


Fine the Way It Is

by Dalian



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Spoilers, sfw with minor nsfw jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalian/pseuds/Dalian
Summary: Does preferring to call someone by their last name over their first name mean the two are not close? It certainly isn’t the case for Kamen Rider Build and Cross-Z, even regarding all the arguing. That does not stop Misora and Sawa from being curious about that minor detail in their dynamic. What could be Sento’s reason for continuing to call the boxer by his last name? If the physicist claimed it’s nothing to be worried about, then why did Ryūga’s answer didn't add up to his?
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga & Kiryuu Sento, Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Double Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another fanfic!!  
> I honestly don't know how I got to the point of a 6,000 words fanfic. Whatever ideas I had at the beginning...this was not it. It was supposed to be a short story but here we are. Certain sections were definitely still fun to write, but overall, this one was definitely more tedious with all the headcanons.  
> While watching the show, I remember hoping that Sento would call him Ryuga maybe around the very end. Even if it was just a one-time thing, it would still be nice. Sougo and Geiz also was in the same situation, but if it had happened the same way it did in Zi-O...maybe it was for the best that Sento sticks with calling him Banjou. Perhaps in future cross-over movie, it would be very cute, but there's only so much I can hope.  
> That's enough rambling from my part. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

“Hey Sento, why don’t you call Banjou by his first name?” 

The question was unexpected. Those fingers of his that were once moving steadily between those keys came to a stop, the same way as whatever stream of equations and phrases that he was writing about before stopped flowing in his head. The physicist looked up from his screen at the young girl before him. He studied her for a bit, wondering what had brought up that question. She was chatting with Sawa before, so it might've come from that conversation. The other girl in question was also staring at him with the same curious eyes as Misora, clearly interested in his answer. 

”What makes you ask that?” The physicist asked softly, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. It's a reasonable question, but also unexpected. He has an answer, but it's always preferable to know the reason first. 

”Well, ever since Grease joined us, I noticed how he’s the only one calling Banjou by his first name.” Misora explained, looking back at Sawa between every few words, almost to make sure what she's saying is correct. The journalist would either nod her head or hum in agreement. ”They just knew each other recently so I thought it’s a bit strange.”

”And why would that have anything to do with me?”

”Well, you and Banjou are very close right?” Sawa chimed in from behind, leaning slightly over the back of her chair. She was careful with her words as if one wrong move might scare the physicist away. ”Out of everyone, shouldn't you be the first person to call him by his first name?”

”Then what about you Misora?” Sento suddenly asked, turning the attention to the younger girl instead. The internet idol was taken back, obviously didn't expect to be asked the same question. If using the same logic, he isn't the only one in this cafe who is close to that muscle head. ”You’re also close to him too. Why don't you call him by his first name?”

The girl stumbles in her own chair, pouting a little at the tide turn. Her small head tilted slightly, actually giving it some thought before answering.”Well, Banjou is older than me after all, so isn't it a bit informal to use his first name? It also means that I have to use honorifics, and I don't want to do that. It's awkward.”

”But isn't that how you call me, and I’m significantly older than you.” He reminded Misora, chuckling a bit through his words as she glared at him. The scientist knows the answer to that, but there is no harm in pointing out that little coincidence. 

”You told me to call you that.” 

”Yes I did.” Sento confirms, sounded almost proud of that reply. Looking back, it was probably the best move on his part. At the beginning of him living here, he got along easily with the Master, or Evol, as the guy was very sociable, but it wasn't the same for Misora. He remembers how timid she was when talking with him, not in a negative way, but rather almost too formal. Getting her to drop the honorific and talk equally to him really helps to put them on the same page. 

“So what you’re getting at is…”Misora said slowly, believing that she just figured it out. Her face brightened up, index finger pointing knowingly at the other male. ”You’ll do it if he gives you permission!” 

“No.” Sento dismissed, shutting it down almost immediately. The physicist never has and never will need Banjou’s permission to do anything in his life. It should be the other way around. That idiot needs the genius more than he needs him. 

”Well, what is your problem then?”Asked Misora, sulking slightly at the sharp denial. 

”How should I put this?” Sento began, pushing the laptop away to make some room for him to relax his hands. With his chin resting on his palm, his index finger taps slowly against that pale cheek, pretending to look for the answer that he already knows ever since the girls asked. The two girls stare impatiently at him, trying to read his thoughts like it's written words on his face. ”I don't use his first name because I can't be bothered to.” 

”What?”

The corner of his lips pointed up in a smirk, leaning a bit forward like he’s revealing some kind of secret information to the girls. ”I have been calling him Banjou for so long that it's much better to keep it that way.” 

”HAHHHHH??!!!!” 

Well, that's as much as he expected they would react. The two girls gaped at him in disbelief, completely baffled at his outrageous answer. If he looked closer, there was a hint of frustration too. Was it that shocking?

”What kind of reason is that?!” 

”Sento, are you being serious?” Sawa was definitely more calm than Misora, rather than being angry, she was more doubtful. As expected from a professional spy. 

”Yeah, why?” 

”Isn’t that a bit too cruel?!” Misora was getting louder and louder with each word she spoke. ”Honestly, it makes me feel bad for Banjou.”

”Why should you? I think it makes perfect sense.”

The grey front door opens, crashing the heated debate. Everyone stopped and turned to see Banjou and Kazumin walking through the door, returning from their morning training. The two riders were simply unaware of the tense atmosphere as they were still laughing about something. However, as soon as they noticed everyone's eyes on them, the conversation was dropped just as fast as their smile. 

”We-we’re back…” Banjou said weakly, darting between the people in the room. The only one who was looking at him normally was Sento, but the two girls in the room appeared a bit more distressed. Sawa, more or less, looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Meanwhile, Misora’s eyes were the most serious out of all. It made him wonder what happened while he was gone. ”Is everything okay?”

Misora was the first to speak, promptly leaving her seat to approach the boxer. She stopped very close to him, both hands resting on her hip as she looked up at the taller male. For being a small girl, the idol still managed to give off such an intimidating aura. ”Banjou, listen here, I just ask Sento why he won't call you Ryūga and want to know what his reply was?”

”You asked him what-wait o-okay...say it again?” Well, that was definitely not what he expected. Everyone was acting like they just uncovered some big secret about him...again. Just mentioning it brought back some flashbacks. Of course, the two girls would be the most work up over it, trailing behind to watch his every move. Then, there is Sento, being just as unfazed as ever. Like, seriously, the boxer can't think of another human being who would say ”Oh, by the way, it says you're not human.” to another person with the same tone as someone reading off a newspaper. The guy honestly sounded more shocked that one time when Sawa said that his past self might’ve been in a band than this. 

”Sawa and I got curious so we asked Sento the reason why he never calls you by your first name.” Misora explained a bit more this time. 

”Okay...got it.” Banjou replied, despite still not quite catching up to the why and how this conversation is happening. Nonetheless, the younger girl might get angry if he asked for another explanation. 

”And he said that he can't be bothered to change. Can you even believe that?!” Misora exaggerated, looking back at Sento as she said that. The physicist didn't say anything to defend himself, simply shrugged his shoulders at her words and continued with his work. Having updated Banjou on the subject matter, the idol resumed her seat across the physicist. ”I honestly feel bad for Banjou.” 

“Don’t waste your energy like that.” Sento muttered. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the boxer stealing glances at him, asking for help. The physicist didn't sign up for this. He simply rolled his eyes and ignored the pleading coming from his partner. 

”Is-is that so?” Banjou eventually said, nodding his head to show he is somewhat caught up to their story. With Sento losing interest, he turned to Kazumin, who had been watching in silence beside him. The farmer patted him on his left shoulder, signalling he's on his own before taking a seat at the sofa. What can be done really? He walked deeper into the cafe, now standing in between the two at the table. ”Is that why everyone was looking at me strangely?”

”Why are you so calm about this?” Misora questioned. ”Shouldn’t you be mad or something?”

”At what?”

”At the fact that Sento doesn’t call you Ryūga.”

Without hesitation, the Dragon’s owner simply said: ”But...he does.”

”Eh?” Everything in the cafe went quiet. The first few seconds were dumbfounded stillness, mostly just wide eyes staring at Banjou, who did not find what he said that shocking. It's like he was stating the most obvious thing ever. The typing sound also came to a stop as Banjou’s word finally hit Sento. He looked up from his screen just in time as everyone turned to look at him. ’You were lying to us.’ their faces read. 

”Wait-wait, you got this wrong!!” Sento denies, hands waving wildly at the accusation. Misora’s eyes narrowed at him, emitting a suspicious manner just from her smirk. Quick, he has to do something. The physicist turned over at the person who made the accusation, trying to paint it simply as a bad joke from the younger male. ”Oi, stop saying weird things like that.”

”Hmm? You do call me Ryūga sometimes though.” Banjou said innocently. 

Truth to be told, the brunet technically wasn’t lying. Ever since they started dating, Sento has found himself calling the younger male by his first name here and there. It's a nice addition to their relationship, closing the distance between the two but also rare enough that it doesn't come across as drastic. Nonetheless, it was supposed to be a secret between them. Well. the scientist technically also didn’t make that clear to Ryuga so... _Just because I didn’t say anything doesn’t mean it’s fine._

”Well, sometimes. I didn’t mean to call you like that.” Sento defended, subtly sending him warning looks. Hopefully, his partner has enough common sense to pick up on his blunders. The older Rider is this close to just standing up and pulls him to the other room.

Banjou seemed puzzled at first, not sure why the physicist sounded so apprehensive. _Did I say something wrong?_ was the first thought that comes across him. ”Umm....oh.” It finally got through him, but it was a second too late.

“Sento, quit it! Or I’ll cut you.” Misora cut in, scowling at the older male with her usual threat. Great, Banjou just dug both of their graves in front of everybody. Sento slumped back in his chair, waiting for the worst to come. ”Anyway, so you’re saying that Sento was lying?”

“Well, no...it-it was my fault.” The Dragon’s owner tripped on his words, seemed to have finally realized the cost of his mistakes. Banjou glanced over at him, who was still helplessly watching the younger male from his spot. ‘Do something!’ Was all the brunet understood from his dagger-like stares. ”I have really bad memories y’know, maybe it wasn't that often like Sento said.” 

”You guys are hiding something.” 

”We’re not, I promised.” Banjou quickly denied. All of that eagerness isn't really helping the Dragon’s owner with his case. ”It’s not that much of a deal.” 

“Now that I think about it, I have never heard Sento calling him that.” Sawa quickly added, making everyone turn to look at her. This is not the time. All of the things she says are so ambiguous at times. The reporter is either throwing Sento a lifeline or adding fuel to the fire. ”Am I the only one?”

“No, me neither.” Misora agreed quietly. Both of the girls turned over to Kazumin, who gave them a shoulder shrug and also confirmed their suspicion. It was favourable for the genius, proving his point further since no one has any proof against him. Now, it's all back to the young idol. A light bulb moment went off as she excitedly turned back to the older Rider. ”Oh, so you guys really are hiding stuff from us.”

”No, listen here. Didn't I already say it wasn't on purpose?” Sento broke the silence, still trying to salvage this somehow. For a second, he really thought she finally believed him. _I should have known better._ Sawa actually did give him a chance for a comeback. ”Misora, you’re always around us. If there's anyone who will hear it, then it’s you.” 

”...you're not wrong.” 

”So you’re willing to believe something he said without ever seeing it?” Sento said, finally gaining back some momentum. Just a bit more convincing and it should break all of that skepticism. He eyed the boxer beside him, who was watching in helplessness, before turning back to the girl. He knows it's best to let the genius do the talking. ”You do realize it’s Banjou you’re crediting right?” 

After some seconds of frowning to herself, the crease in her brows finally relaxed. ”Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Misora said eventually. Sento sighs quietly out of relief, finally able to calm down. He also heard the brunet do the same. 

”You guys really do have too much free time.” The physicist added. He found it quite strange that no one else raised any questions. Kazumi obviously doesn't care to begin with, let alone already siding with Banjou. Sawa couldn't continue without Misora as the young idol is more threatening to the physicist. 

”Still, I think your reasoning for not calling him Ryūga is pretty mean.” Misora said, scowling at him a little. 

”It’s not mean, it's just reasonable.” Sento said, glancing at his partner. ”You’re fine with that right?”

”Y-yeah! It never really bothers me anyway.” Banjou reassured Misora, laughing it off to hide his nervousness. 

“Well, now that y’all are done with that,” Sento began, closing the laptop. “I prefer doing my work in silence.” Banjou stepped back as the physicist stood up with laptop in hand, letting him walk past and disappeared behind the hideout door. The group watches his back in silence, before unanimously veering back at the boxer. Banjou’s gaze was also following his partner, appearing a bit distressed. 

”What wrong?” Misora asked.

”No, nothing.” Banjou smiled, focusing back on the internet idol. There’s no way the boxer can speak of the glare that Sento gave him as the physicist walked past and how much it makes Banjou regret ever saying anything. He's not looking forward to spending any alone time with Sento soon. ”What are we having for lunch?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All jokes aside, the explanation that Sento gave Misora at the beginning, the ”I have been calling him Banjou for so long that it's much better to keep it that way.”, is probably isn't that far off to why Sento did that in the actual show. It is really mean, but it's also reasonable coming from Sento. Whenever Sento gives any explanation on the topic, I mainly wrote it without the "established relationship" part in mind. It's intended to go with the reply he gave Misora and Sawa. 
> 
> ♡ The second chapter will be MUCH MORE FLUFF sooooooo get ready!!! ♡


	2. Off-Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, Ryuga is in big trouble, isn't he? Can't blame him though, Sento should've explained better.  
> Chapter 2 turned out to be more fluff and romantic than I originally planned. I'm not that used to writing fanfic with the "established relationship" tag, so it's still quite...embarrassing? Like kinda akward or unusual to see them flirt so naturally. Especially since the majority of my fanfics are under "mutual pinning" so it leaves more room for the imagination. 
> 
> Enough ranting, let us get on with the story and see the aftermath of that blunder.

”Banjou, comes here.” Sento called out even before the boxer reached the bottom stair. Dinner ended an hour ago, everyone was just hanging around in the cafe above while the physicist had retreated down to the lab. Banjou just got back from taking a shower, hair still damps as he dried it off with the towel sloping on his shoulder. 

”What’s wrong, Sento?” Banjou asked, already sensed something wrong in his tone. He approached the physicist slowly, standing by his side as the genius looked away from the monitor, irritation already posed in his manner. This is not gonna be good. 

”So you do know something is wrong. Perfect, then I’ll get straight to the main point,” Sento began, resting his elbow beside the keyboard on the table. The older male grimaced as he recalled what happened this afternoon. ”Why did you go and say that in front of everyone?”

Even without specific details, Banjou still knows what the other male was referring to. Sento probably thought it was intentional, some type of sabotage from the boxer as payback for always making fun of him. If only the reason can be that reasonable. There are several things he can tease Sento with, but risk exposing their relationship is not one of them. Banjou was just overwhelmed with pressure from all directions and admitted it unconsciously. It's a mistake on his part. Honestly, the brunet has no excuse for blurring such secretive information without a second thought. It no longer matters though. The damage has already been done. Misora had been watching them like a hawk the rest of the day just so she wouldn't miss the so-called blunders the two Riders inherently claimed.

The younger male lowered his head in apology. It's much better to admit it than making excuses. ”Sorry, I just wasn't thinking much about it.” 

”Since when do you?” Sento grumbled, clicking his tongue loudly. The brunet can't even bring himself to be mad at that remark. It's like standing before a judge in a courthouse, waiting for him to decide your sentence... all taken from personal experience. Although, being found guilty for a murder you didn't commit was definitely much unnerving. ”What would’ve happened if they found out about us? Maybe calling you Ryūga is a bit too much.” 

No matter how many times Sento says it, hearing the physicist calling him Ryūga always makes the inside of his chest warm. It serves as assurance that they’re closer than before. Which is why it now raises a question within the boxers. ”Is there something wrong with that?” Banjou asked, ”You calling me by my first name?” 

Sento didn't answer right away as it had caught him off guard. His eyes flickered as the physicist mentally retreated, mulling over the question. It might just be another one of Banjou's typical no-thinking questions. But then there's no reason for it to be asked in such a bitter tone. Why is he asking Sento a question that even the person himself can't answer? 

Even before today, the physicist had found himself asking this same question. Why did he let Banjou call him by his given name? And why won't he do the same? Well, the first question is simple. He didn't, and rather, it just happened naturally. The boxer has always been on a first-name basis even during their first meeting. Sento isn't the picky type, only when he wants to, so he just let it go. Besides, there were worse things to worry about at the time than some names. He still remembers jokingly correcting the younger guy once, but it was mainly because he was shouting his name like over 5 times while tearing up. 

Well, then how about him? Why can't he start using the boxer’s first name more openly? Even between the two of them, it's still considered unusual. Like he just told Misora and Sawa, it's better to stay this way than changing. Their first encounter wasn't a great one, Banjou thought the physicist worked for Faust and was there to capture him, while Sento went there to fight Smash and found the fugitive. It wasn't ”Nice to meet you.” type of the first impression but more of ”Well, I guess I’ll have to work with you.” Since they have a rocky start, and the two being polar opposite in personality, that's the impression the name has on him. If he chose to one day call the younger male Ryūga, it would almost be like announcing to everyone that they’re close now. 

Quite frankly, it's embarrassing. 

The two Riders have been maintaining this love-hate image since the first day of the boxer living here. Sento is prideful, too prideful in fact that he can't admit the Banjou Ryūga that he saw right now is no longer characterized as annoying, reckless, and idiotic….well, sort of- but definitely way more mature. Banjou is annoying because he worries too much for others which leads to him can't leave them alone. He’s reckless, choosing to do things in the most spontaneous and destructive way as possible. Most of all, he’s an idiot from top to bottom, but it’s hard not to admire the length that muscle head will go to look after someone. It's hard to take your eyes off him, just like what happened with Sento. Only when it was too late that the older male found himself falling for Ryūga. 

If only he can express his affection as freely as Banjou. He can't reveal all of those feelings...yet, maybe one day, but for now it's better to keep it short. ”Are you even listening to yourself? Of course it is a problem. Just imagine how shocked everyone will be if they found out.” 

Sento isn't wrong, but it’s still disappointing. ”I guess it would be very bad. Sorry for asking.”

Banjou didn't mean to sound hurt or bitter, despite that was what came out. The way that the older Riders constantly acting uncomfortable over the ideas tugged at the bottom of his stomach. Is it unreasonable to imagine that Sento might not be happy in this relationship, enough to hide with others? It makes sense to hide the dating part - especially considering they’re both males - but couldn't Sento at least be calm about the friend part. Isn't it still normal as a ”We’ve gotten closer as friends.” type of development? Why does he always get super angry even just the mention of them gotten closer? 

”Whatever depressing ideas you are having..stop it. You only overthink when the situation actually doesn't need it.” Sento spoke up, noticing that his partner had gone quiet. Standing up from his chair, the older male reached for the towel on the boxer’s shoulder and continued drying the hair for him. Banjou didn't say anything, placing his head on Sento’s shoulder. The soft flowery fragrance of the shampoo wafts off the damp cloth in his hands. The physicist can feel the water soaking through his cotton shirt. ”Oi, you’re getting my clothes wet.”

”You’re taking a bath afterwards anyway.” Banjou mumbled against his shirt, nuzzling his head closer to further his point. Guess that’s what he came down here for at the beginning. His arms came up to wrap around the physicist's waist, still just as affectionate and at ease like every other time. 

”You’re so childish sometimes.” Sento mocked, also leaning his weight against the younger male. ”Also, for the record, it’s not like I want to hide it either.” 

Banjou pulled back to look at him, almost couldn't believe that plain confession. ”Really?”

”Well, it’s always preferable to not having to hide anything really.” Sento explained, chuckling a bit to himself. Pulling back the towel that was obscuring his face, the scientist twirled the brown lock between his fingers to find it already dried. His big eyes then lowered down to meet the brunet, a playful smile formed on his lips. ”Especially when someone is always this affectionate. Honestly, we're gonna get caught at this rate.” 

Banjou pulled back even further, glanced down to see the state that they’re in. No matter how you look at it, this is definitely guilty. His embrace came undone, hands hovering awkwardly a bit like its owner before falling to the side. ”Oh! Right, sorry.” 

”Seriously, am I also your spatial-awareness reminder now?” The physicist commented, slightly amused at all the fuss he is seeing. ”Also, it's so unlike you to say sorry that much. It’s creeping me out.” 

The dreary atmosphere from before has faded away. Banjou has returned to his usual self, grinning ear to ear at the physicist. ”Would you prefer me to take it back and hug you instead?” 

”Don’t push it, muscle head. By the way, did you lock it?” Sento asked, referring to the hidden entrance to the lab. There was no immediate reaction. Judging by the way the boxer went rigid as he tried to recall, the genius took it as it didn't happen. The older Rider only shook his head in defeat. At this rate, that joke might not remain a joke for long. ”My point still stands.” 

Banjou scratched his head nervously, ”Yeah, sor-” he stopped, recalling what the scientist advised him earlier. Clearing his voice, the boxer attempted a more optimistic approach. ”I’ll be more careful from now on.”

The smile that was paired along makes Sento's heart flutter. It really bothers him whenever the boxer gets all discouraged and gloomy. The physicist is the one who tends to get depressed and Banjou is always there to cheer him up. Serving as the core essence in that bond between the two young Riders. The boxer is here to keep others afloat, acting as a lifeline for people like Sento. Without Ryūga, the Rabbit Tank Riders would have drowned under pressure as the coldness that is self-deprecation enclosing him. 

He gave the brunet a small push, rolling his eyes at how easy the younger male makes that promise seems. That simple outlook, however, never failed to cheer him up. ”I’m surprised that you’re so confident with what you said back then.” Sento said, resuming his seat in front of the computer. The scientist can't afford to waste any more awake time idling around. He can still type while chatting. ”Since I rarely call you Ryūga, to begin with.” 

Banjou rocked back and forth on his heels, also wondering the same thing. Misora asked and he answered. It screamed ’as a matter of fact’ like the one with the wrong information is the young idol and not him. Why was he so confident at that moment? The brunet tugged slightly at the towel draping around his neck, replaying the debate this morning. Those dark eyes drifted blankly at the bottom corner of his vision, digging for that reason. _Oh, right! Doesn't he…._ The only memories he can think of was during that. ”But, you do.”

The older male cringed a bit at how eerily similar Banjou phrased that reply. Was that on purpose? Those fingers that were moving swiftly across the keys came to a halt, instead, the physicist glanced slightly to his left, discovering the younger male was beaming at him with a coy smile. Well, at least that's different from this morning. ”Well, I have only called you Ryūga 5 times this week, not counting today.” 

”I don't have an exact number myself but it's definitely more than 5 times, not counting today either.” The brunet revised, making sure to add that last part.

“What are you talking about?” Asked Sento, curious at the correction. The physicist crossed his arms, sinking against the backrest. It’s rare for his memories to be wrong. 

Banjou dark eyes drifted to the side, fingers tapping lightly against each other. It came off as bashful or rather pretending to be bashful. “You know...whenever we..” He murmured another incoherent line, not dropping that modest act.

There’s something behind that smile on Banjou's face that he couldn’t read. The physicist is no stranger to it. It's the same presumptuous smile that Sento always wore whenever the self-proclaimed genius knows something that the boxer doesn't. Tantalizing or taunting, it’s something in the middle. Never in his wildest dream that one day someone else will use it back on him. 

The older Rider frowned at the half-baked suggestion, still can’t quite catch what the boxer is referring to. In the end, no matter how much he tries, Sento still can't be on the same page as the brunet. “Banjou, this is not one of those times where I can read your mind. I won’t know if you don’t explain it clearly.”

“You asked for it.” That knowing smile from before twisted into a jaunty grin. _Yabai_! The physicist needs to be more careful with his wording. It's unclear, but Sento definitely and accidentally authorized whatever ideas the other male just came up with. 

Like a switch has flipped inside the younger male, Banjou suddenly takes a step closer. He stooped lower, one hand laid on the table on his left, and the other one gripped on the back of Sento’s seat. The physicist's breath hitched as his partner's face inched closer. He thought Banjou was gonna kiss him but was disappointed when he didn't. There was no time to sulk, however, as the breach of personal space snapped him back to the moment. The brunet was next to his ear, so close that the Sento could feel the puff of air skimmed against the sensitive area when he spoke. Soft and prurient, it spirals through his mind like the blood coursing through his veins, both encompassing that heart inside his chest. It was beating so loudly that he was pretty sure the other male could hear it from their barely existing space. ”Don’t tell me you forget, even though I remember asking so nicely.” 

As abruptly as he attacked, his retreat was also swift, leaving the physicist a jumbled mess in his seat. Banjou smiled fondly, not remotely abashed at his shameless actions. The faint blush on that pale cheeks delighted the brunet in such a way he can't explain.

”Eh? Wait. Me...asking you?” Sento whispered slowly, holding up a hand over his left ears as if he can still feel the boxer’s presence. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, those almond-shaped eyes flickered as the scientist squeezed his brain for any possible clues. Don't just do that and expect people to be able to think afterward!

There's one problem to all of this: When did Banjou ever ask him to call him Ryūga? Well...never. Not that he can think off the top of his head anyway. ”Ryūga, comes here for a sec.” or ”Stop that, Ryūga!” Initiation in the spur of the moment -perhaps during a pleasant day or when he is feeling a bit sweet- never at the request of his partner. The genius defaulted back to his thinking mode, right hand appearing to caress along his jawline, index finger occasionally brushed across his bottom lip. 

_”Sento, can you say my name?”_

Banjou voiced replay in his mind. The train of thought from before came to a screeching stop. There is one time, no, multiple times that he said that. _It was when we-_ Sento thought faded as the content of that sentence doesn't need to be explained to fully embarrass the genius. 

The hints clicked in Sento's mind. Everything from those weird reminders to that weird tone of his. Well, now everything makes sense, but he can't find the nerve to contain the scandalous turmoil inside him. He jolted up from his chair, standing up so fast that the thing rolled all the way back and hit the bench behind him. The physicist gazed never left his partner even though his outburst. Almost as if they can read each other's minds, the boxer confirmed that his finding was corrected by that wide smile along with that smug expression. 

Sento's entire body warmed up from embarrassment as memories flooded back, replaying in his brain like film on a big screen. Even more, the film came with sounds that echoed crisply against the space in his head. That faint blushed now glowed rosy upon that pale skin, tinting from the tip of one ear to the other. The physicist doesn't even know what sort of expression he was making. It was humiliating. That big eyes narrowed sharply at the boxer, brows knitted together as his hands formed into a fist. Banjou grimaces as he can already sense the wrath even before the physicist shouts at him. ”Oi! What are you saying?! Tha-that wa-aghhh!!” 

Ah, THIS is sabotaging. 

”I’m just being honest.” Banjou confessed innocently. Well, not that innocent if that's what he was being honest about. 

”Why did you have to bring that up?!” Sento grumbled. ”To think I was actually giving it a serious thought!”

“Well, my answer is just as serious.”

“It is not!” How humiliating. To be thrown off balance by such a shameless joke. The older male was shaking a bit, from anger, or from embarrassment, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he can't seem to calm down. “Tha-that doesn’t count! Those-those time I-I wasn’t aware of it! So it doesn’t count!”

Banjou has this troubled look on his face, clearly exaggerating as if he was actually hurt by that furious refusal. He’s really not backing down from this. “Really? You were pretty loud so I thought th-” 

Sento hands came up to cover his mouth before he was able to finish. Even the scientist’s hands were shaking as it laid over his lips. ”Shut up!” Sento shouts out, voice trembling like it gonna crack if it raises any higher. That almond-shaped eyes opened wide, slender shoulders shifted slightly as he struggled to breathe. Banjou started to wonder if he had pushed this too far as the two Riders stared at each other in silence. 

The other male hands loosen around his lips, body slumping against the boxer as he rested his head on his left shoulder. His right hand reached up, those slender fingers clutched scarcely onto the hem of the shirt. Sento mumbled weakly, hiding that cherry-like complexion. ”Please forget about it.” 

”It’s not like I can even if I want to.” Banjou teased. The hand tightens into a fist, clenching the fabric within. ”Besides, calling my name isn't the most embarrassing thing I have heard from you.” 

Sento groaned dejectedly as another wave of embarrassment washed over, muffled against his shoulder. It's instinctive -perhaps from spending too much time together- but the boxer has always known that the self-proclaimed narcissistic do sometimes come to regret things and brood about it. Has he ever witnessed it? No. It's always been done away from other people's sight. Seeing first-hand and it makes sense why the sensitive physicist tried to hide it. ”I know.” 

”Don’t worry.” Banjou said, caressing the physicist's dark hair gently. Just a second ago, Sento was visibly steaming with anger like Cross-Z magma, looking like he’s ready to take it all out on the brunet. Now, the physical is all sluggish in before him, asking for a favour. It’s a delightful sight that only shown for Banjou’s eyes.”I only keep those memories to myself.” 

Sento glanced up at the boxer, tepid at his underhanded promise. No matter how much he blackmails or complaints, the physicist really can’t really make the younger male forget. The possibility of him deterring from these types of habits is nowhere in sight. _This is the worst._ All Sento can really say is… lust really is a dangerous thing. 

”Just so you know, no more first name from me.” Sento muttered, pouting through his words. ”That’s what you get.” 

The boxer chuckled at the sight, hardly able to quell the fondness that’s swelling inside his heart. ”You’re just being mean.” Banjou replied. To think it was the same person who whispered all those sweet words to him. Is it one of those in the moment's boldness? Banjou wondered. So is it just the act of bringing up afterwards that is triggering for the scientist? If only Sento could also see what he looked like from Banjou perspective. Would he get all flustered, or would he understand why it's such an unforgettable experience? ”But, we’ll see.” 

The older Rider raised an eyebrow at the presumptuous response, more intrigued than angry. Kinda disappointed, but the amazement definitely triumphs over. He's full of surprises today. Sento only punishment for the brunet is now a fruitless threat. Banjou is a bit tougher than he had originally understood.

Sento decided to play into his partner's impression, lopping his arms around the younger male’s neck. The other male endorsed his affection by hugging him back. The prospect of someone walking in on them no longer bothers the scientist. “Being overconfident aren’t you?” The physicist asked sheepishly, half-casted eyelids studying the boxer. He tilted his head cutely, humming his words. “No amount of begging would make me change my mind.” 

Banjou only smiled sweetly, snuggling the physicist's face between his hands. “We don’t know. Since I’m usually not the one who begs so...” he reminded Sento, following with a shameless wink. 

The older male understood it right away, what the boxer was referring to, and he was not pleased with it to say the least. Sento was hesitant in his spot, that pushy attitude from before wilted. He took a deep breath, chasing that quelling irritation in the back of his mind out with the sigh. Although, some areas on that pasty skin of his still dusted pink. The tip of his ears was as red as the rabbit bottle. 

”Well, I’m gonna go and check on everyone.” Banjou said, brushing back the dark locks that were covering the physicist's lovely eyes. With his thumbs, the brunet caressed the other male now rosy cheeks gingerly, reluctant to let go of his partner. _I really want to kiss him_. Banjou thought. The impulse overwhelmed the boxer's senses, but he decided against it at the last second. Doing that might be pushing it too far. ”Hurry up and take a bath. Everyone is ready for bed except you.” 

”Keep changing topics aren't you.” Sento murmured mockingly as he let go of his partner. He watched as the boxer walked away, already missing his warmth. Guess tonight was his loss. 

Banjou idled at the bottom of the stair, a bang of guilt inside his chest from the physicist's tentative response. His grips on the railing tighten when the other male turns away from him. _Ah, maybe I went a bit too far._ The brunet second doubt himself, about to walk back to apologize before the other Rider suddenly spoke up. 

”Just so you know, ” Sento began, crossing his arms before his chest. He wasn’t sulking like the boxer had expected, opposite in fact. It’s the same haughty smile that the self-proclaimed handsome genius Kiryū Sento displayed while showing off his latest inventions. Banjou felt outplayed by his bluff. ”I’m still sticking with my promises.” 

_This guy…._ It’s amazing sometimes how quick the physicist bounces back to his usual self. Banjou chuckled to himself. ”You said that last time too, Sento.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it have been better if Ryuga had made that joke in front of everyone during chapter 1? That was my original idea, and maybe a short chapter of what happens later when they're alone. After some thinking, however, I just couldn't see him joke about that right after admitting that he didn't mean to tell everyone about Sento calling him Ryuga anyway. But I still really want that embarrassing moment with Sento so I opted to change the short chapter to a full second chapter.  
> But, what if Banjou did choose to joke about it? Well, Sento reaction would've been the exact same when he realized it, but the difference would just be that everyone else except Misora would understand it. Misora would just look around at everyone and says: "Wait, I don't get it. Did I miss something." in which Kazumin reply with "You don't need to." That was the punchline that I first set out to write.  
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Comments and Kudo is always welcome. See you in the next one.


End file.
